Distraction
by kiatty
Summary: Un petit drabble BaekRis basé sur l'émission 'The cultwo show' du 11-08-13


**Pairing:** BaekRis

**Genre:** Drabble

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! (en s'en doute)

* * *

Baekhyun laissa échapper un long soupir. Des jours que son temps de sommeil se résumait à l'équivalent d'un battement de paupières.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que les membres d'EXO attendaient leur nouveau comeback et lors des premiers jours de la promotion de 'Wolf' l'excitation était à son comble. Mais cet engouement c'était vite transformé en fatigue écrasante. Être une idol avait ses avantages, indubitablement. La popularité, la possibilité de vivre et s'épanouir à travers sa passion, la rencontre de personnes qui deviendront de nouveaux membres de votre famille. Mais il y avait aussi le revers de la médaille. La vie sous les projecteurs était éprouvante, surtout en période de promotion. Shows télévisés, émissions diverses, photoshoot, fanmeeting... Le peu de temps ou ils n'étaient pas occupés à sourire, poser, chanter et danser ils le passaient à dormir et la période pour ce merveilleux moment n'était pas assez long au goût de Baekhyun.

Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Après une nuit d'environ 5h, un petit déjeuner rapide, ils s'étaient tous enfournés dans le van pour une nouvelle journée sous le signe du loup.

A cet instant précis, le leader vocal était plongé dans un état de somnolence avancé, cela faisait plus d'une demie heure que l'émission de radio ou ils étaient les invités d'honneur aujourd'hui 'The cultwo show' avait commencé et à son grand étonnement Baekhyun ne s'était pas encore effondré sur la table. Il répondait aux questions avec un automatisme presque effrayant, n'oubliant pas le fanservice ainsi que sa bonne humeur habituelle (du moins en public).

Une des choses que Baekhyun aimait le plus dans cette promotion, c'était que les EXO K & M étaient réunis. Ils performaient 'Wolf' à douze et dans ses moments, le sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec les autres était à son comble.

Et si les EXO M étaient présents, cela signifiait donc que leur leader aussi. Wu Yifan aka Kris.

La première fois que Baekhyun avait vu le canadien, il c'était senti à la fois intimidé et étrangement fasciné. Au fil des mois ils c'étaient rapprochés et entretenaient maintenant une relation que l'ont pourrait qualifiée d'amicale. Mais il y avait cette attraction mutuelle qu'aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir expliquer, ce besoin permanent d'établir un contact avec l'autre, que ce soit visuel ou tactile.

Baekhyun avait donc un faible pour Kris, un très très gros faible. Un de ses passe temps favoris était d'observer le leader du coin de l'œil dès que l'occasion se présentait. Le temps semblait alors s'écouler beaucoup plus rapidement et le physique avantageux du plus âgé était un plaisir loin d'être désagréable.

Les yeux de Baekhyun s'attardait à cet instant sur les traits du visage du leader, passant de ses grands yeux à son nez nez parfaitement dessiné et s'attardant sur ses lèvres qui...

Lèvres, bouteille, lèvr...oh mon dieu.

« Byun Baekhyun respire. Inspire, expire. Reste calme. Ce n'est pas comme-ci Kris était actuellement en train de boire d'une façon absolument peu commune et totalement attrayante.

MAIS POURQUOI DONC FAIT-IL DES CHOSES AUSSI SEXUELLES AVEC SA PUTAIN DE BOUTEILLE ?!

Baekhyun, surtout reste calme, ne perd pas constance, souri aux fans, oui voilà comme ça. »

La fin de l'émission radio sembla être une torture pour le plus jeune, qui n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire la scène qui c'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt devant ses yeux. Enfin le MC annonça la fin. Les membres se levèrent en saluant et remerciant les fans, affichant leur plus beau sourire jusqu'à l'extinction des caméras. Baekhyun lâcha alors un bâillement à se fendre la mâchoire avant de s'étirer longuement. Il sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille et une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vint lui chatouiller l'oreille.

« - J'ai vu que tu avais apprécié mon petit show de tout à l'heure, je pourrais peut-être te faire une démonstration privée un peu plus tard. »

Baekhyun se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains sous le rire moqueur de Kris.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon, ce drabble, c'est juste un gros n'importe quoi mdr. Je l'ai écris pour une amie suite à ce gif ( . /a4b159c4caf1e045c059b3783ab27ba2/tumblr_mpvv4pOBN S1r85m6go1_ )

Bref, rien de bien extraordinaire, je vous l'accorde xD.


End file.
